


【文斯莫克香】Irresistible

by Whatthekey



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatthekey/pseuds/Whatthekey
Summary: 一个漫长而无法醒来的黑夜，一个充满折磨而又无法逃脱的噩梦。
Relationships: Vinsmoke Ichiji/Vinsmoke Niji/Vinsmoke Sanji/Vinsmoke Yonji
Kudos: 31





	【文斯莫克香】Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> 文斯莫克×香，一辆强制车，说是黑车好像又不太像黑车……  
> n总之，我爱Sanji！

可能是太疲惫了。

天完全黑了，夜幕强硬地按低了他的头颅，止不住的血顺过了他的指缝，砸在地面。

他听到几个夸张恶劣的笑声逐渐逼近，最后与他只隔着一层门板，而他的心脏却也没有再急促地跳动了。

“把门打开，山治。”

“你该不会在害怕地发抖吧？”

山治低声嗤笑了下，一把拉开了门，然后展腿迅速袭击门口的几个败类，力度极大，勇治被踢了个正着，顿时扭曲了脸色，嘴里不断咒骂着。

“我没想到，你居然还想着反抗我们。”伊治狠厉钳住男人的下巴，右手指尖早已夹着的那支小针管很快就被用在了金发男人身上。等针管推到了底，伊治这才松开几乎将其生生提起来的手，引来了山治剧烈的咳嗽，暗红的指痕也慢慢地从脸上染开。

尼治抱着手臂看着他动作，讽刺地笑道：“我们的小山治可能是还没被操够。你还记得他第一次被我们干的时候都说了些什么吗？”

“那当然是忘不了了，说我们恶心、变态，再多碰他一下就让我们下地狱……诸如此类。”勇治吐了一口血沫，泄愤似的一膝盖顶在无力抵抗的男人的腿弯，迫使他直直地跪下来。伊治抓起他的头发，强硬地让山治抬起头来，他看见山治漂亮的、蔚蓝色的眼眸，以及那片美丽里无法忽视的屈辱与仇恨，就像海洋里孤独号角的悲鸣。

伊治凑近过来，伸出舌头舔了舔男人的干涩的嘴唇。

“你真让人受不了，山治。”

“彼此彼此吧。”金发男人移开脸，用鄙夷的语气说，“你也很让人受不了。”

山治的嘲讽让红发男人拧起了眉头。

站在一旁的勇治拽过了山治的头，毫不顾惜地将男人的身体置于地面拖行，而目的地很明显是山治那才被收拾过没多久的大床。

“你和他废话什么呢……伊治？”勇治将男人拖上床，手臂抵住了对方的脖颈，皮肤下仿佛还能感受到那种脆弱的流动，“我可是已经硬了很久了。”

山治全身无力，冷眼看着自己的衣服被紧随其后的蓝发男人粗暴地扯开，衬衫扣子崩了一地。

他的衬衫没有被脱下，因为没了纽扣就那么敞开，裤子倒是被性急的男人们甩得远远的，抽皮带的时候甚至擦出了红。身上仅存的布料让他白皙的皮肤上一片接一片的红痕与青紫直接映入了男人们的眼帘。

“瞧瞧。”勇治着迷地抚摸着那些痕迹，粗糙的指腹来回滑动，引起身下人的颤抖，“这都是我们的杰作。”

尼治解放出自己的性器，将已经兴奋肿大的龟头凑近了金发男人的嘴边：“来，山治。你喜欢它吧？快把它吃进去。”

膻腥味钻进鼻孔，让他脑门发疼。

“一群畜生，果然底下这玩意儿也不干净。”他剧烈地喘了两口气说。

“你的玩意儿倒是很干净，平时都是用屁眼服侍别人罢了，婊子。”尼治在捕捉到男人眼里的怒火以后更为得意，扬着嘴角将他的东西捅进了男人的嘴里，舒服地叹了口气，“把你的牙齿给我收好。”

男人的嘴里又湿又软，一点也感受不到他眼神言语里的那种愤恨。尼治这么想着，又忍不住将眼神投向男人的脸。

真是太漂亮了。

无论是哪个部位，都发了疯似的吸引人，简直无法放手。

山治突然痛呼了一声，声音沉闷地从满塞的嘴里传出。尼治回过神来，看见伊治用力掰开了男人的腿，一根手指已经深深埋了进去，而勇治手里握着山治的性器，毫不温柔地揉搓，嘴里还在埋怨伊治先用手指多费工夫。

伊治虽然用了手指，但在穴肉里的搅动却并不缓慢，一天前才接纳过他的穴肉非常热情地层层缠上来，随着他的抽动而柔软，甚至微微湿润。

“哦…你这么快就湿了吗，山治？”伊治的声音听起来有点愉悦。

“他还硬了哦。”勇治笑起来，用手指弹了弹那渐渐在他圈弄里挺立的物事。

金发男人嘴里塞满了尼治的性器，不断抽送间还能隐隐瞧见粉红的舌尖，不断有液体从无法闭合的嘴角流下，沾湿了他色情的身体与被褥。

伊治端详着抽出的带有晶莹水光的手指，恶趣味地舔舔：“山治果然是习惯我们的疼爱了吗。”

最后他像是再也抑制不住一般，架起男人的身体，强硬地挺入，同时也听到了男人被动压低的那声悲呼。

伊治感觉到自己的东西被男人用力地夹住，痛的同时也拥有了他所期望的那种快感，他满意地又用力往里一顶，身下的男人痛得蜷起了身子。

而占据了男人嘴的尼治终于射了，他抓过男人的头固定着，不让其逃离，全部射进了他的嘴里。

没有任何反抗的余地，山治被迫吞下了那些东西，腥臭液体滑下喉管的触感传递给大脑，让他恨不得立即死亡。

“下次还要射在你的脸上、身上，那一定会很美妙。”尼治用大拇指抚去男人嘴角的液体，动作异常温柔，射精的快感让他愿意稍稍不那么急切地对待他们的小宠物，“光是想想那副场景，我就又要兴奋了。”

而不断在男人身体上流连玩弄的勇治在尼治射精后就跃跃欲试，现在更是懒得听他的发言，拽过山治就插进了他的嘴里，急不可耐地动作起来，羞辱的言语也一句一句吐出来，惹得金发男人眼里的怒火愈来愈旺，最后竟真的一口咬了上去。

“操！”

勇治一巴掌甩上了他的脸：“你最好规矩一点，搞清楚你的地位。”

在伊治刚刚插进去时，金发男人底下就已经有血丝渗出，他只是暗暗感叹着干了这么多次了还是像初次一样带劲，然后就继续冲撞起来，一下比一下深。

“山治，你真是太棒了！”伊治笑着说，“你知道吗，你的里面一直吸着我…！”

“还有好多水，就像要把我淹了……”

尼治挑挑眉，拍了把伊治的肩：“你可真行，把我给说起来了。”

伊治一边抽送一边回答：“这有什么不好，有很多你可以发挥的位置。”

山治的眼里一遍遍晃着头顶的灯光。

他的嘴一直被迫大张，已经失去了知觉，但总有一根东西在里面无休止顶弄，然后要么强迫他喝下去，要么抽出来射得他全身到处都是，如果他还稍微动了动舌头，这些男人更是激得无法自持，真是一群蠢货。

自从伊治询问尼治以后，尼治就带着不怀好意的笑容趴下来，在伊治待在里面的情况下舔起了他的穴口，甚至想要将舌头顶入那个小缝。

在蓝发男人的柔软顺进来的一瞬间，山治就不可避免地射了。

后来三个男人开始轮流操弄他的穴，他的里面总是满满当当，总有男人抚弄舔舐他的乳头与性器，或者将舌头探入他的嘴里色情地搅弄。

又或者是，在他被顶弄到能令他瞬间高潮的点时强硬地捏住他的双颊，使他的嘴无法闭合，然后三个男人饶有兴致地听他的被压抑到支离破碎的呻吟。

“喂，再多叫一点啊。”

“说点好听的怎么样？”

这是一场持续时间完全无法计算的凌虐性爱，几乎每天他都要遭受一次。恶趣味浓重的男人们有数不尽的时间和耐心来折腾他，直到他最终不堪重负地满足那些羞耻的要求。

“快，再快一点……”

杰尔玛王子们满足地穿上了裤子。

“这感觉可真棒……！”勇治拍了拍虚弱的山治的脸颊，“以后就这样当我们的宠物吧！”

金发男人将满是淫乱痕迹的上半身从被褥里露出来，脸上露出了令人目眩神迷的笑容，里面掺杂了很多情绪。

“……做梦。”

END


End file.
